Latias and the hero of time
by i am Latios
Summary: Latias was left by her love after the death of her brother Latios. She meet's Ash, a orange Latios. Lemon is happening but is it love too? rated "T" because of sex and stuff.
1. Chapter 1 Past

**AN "WHISPER" o you say so, OK hey guys and… girls this is, as whispered earlier, my first fanfic EWER! Not mutch to say other than sorry for bad spelling and short. It's 3:02 at night now in Norway. I don't own Pokémon," sob " 'tear'.**

Latias and the hero of time.

My point of view

I was looking down in the water and saw a latios in the color orange.

"Why am I like this?" I am in a special color. In fact the opposite of a normal latios. With blue stripes and marks in my fur. (**AN**) If you don't know how a latios lock like, GET THE F*** out of my page! (**AN**)

"OH! Hi, sorry for the deep part there… I'm Ash. NO! I'm not the champion of all times! I just happens to be named the same, anyway as said I'm not normal, don't know why but it's no lie. (**AN**) LOL rime. (**AN**) My life was okay, I had a girlfriend and I couldn't care less about that she is a human. I am 150 years old but it is about 15 in human age. We lives in the orange islands and teem Rocket is weary known here, and if they could just keep at their stuff I and Jannet would still be a cupple.

!**FLASBACK**!

It was a nice day for me. I woke up in my tree house and made me something to eat. The food was a bit burned, but bacon still taste good. When I flew out u was caught in some kind of bocks, then everything went black. The next I remember is that I saw a guy with a Persian. I just though

_LOL, what a LOOSER! I can just teleport out of here._ But it's one problem with my teleport,it must be near a friend. So I teleported to Jannet.

…

then I was just floating there in the shower, speechless as my d*** was rising. There in front of my eyes was the worlds sexiest girl posing nude like in a porn video.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!"** Encountered through the house as I was teleported into Jannet's house.

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she was starting to throw shampoo, head and shoulders, and many other soaps at me.

**AN IT'S 3 IN THE NIGHT! AN**


	2. Chapter 2 The sadness

**AN the next chapter is up! I will make things more clear now. Enjoy and review if you want! I don't own Pokémon. AN**

I "ran" out of the bathroom, were Jannet still was throwing soaps at me, and flew up the stairs into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen; it had beautiful color and nice shape. There was a note on the door that said: In the shower soon back and Ash don't peck.

**Flashback end!**

I had to move that day witch, in fact was yester day. I don't got any clue to where I should go now, because I don't remember more than a year in this form.

Your point of view.

"Ugh… This is heavy." Ash said. He is carrying loads of stuff as he is flying in the air.

Mean while in Altomar.

"Sob, why… Why did you leave me!" Latias cried out loud.

"I'm so lonely here. Sob." Latias is laying on her favorite spot in the tree with a picture of Ash Ketchum, her love. It was soaked in tears. She had felt just, empty after Ash left. Latias then got an idea. A… "grown up" idea. She moved her hand down towards the place that makes all men happy and started to rub her lips.

"Ah, it feels so good." She began to rub faster and deeper until she penetrated herself and made her own hand wet. She started to pant and moan as she speed up.

"Why haven't I thought of this before?" Her body felt amazing, a god chill got down her spine and the pleasure got better and better. She was panting heavier and moaning higher every minute. The inside of her "tool" that can make all men happy, was tightening and she came all over her hand and favorite spot. Latias was tired and out of energy now but then.

"L…Latias. What are you doing?" Bianca, Latias' sexy friend, said calm.

'i… i… I don't even know enymore!' Latias telepathed as she began to cry, and flew away in lightning speed.

Back to Ash

"What is tha-OOOFFFFF?" Ash got something in his stomach, it was red and beautiful.

"Ug… what happened?" Ash just laid there, all his stuff raining down on him. Something was soaking his face with sweet tasting water. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of lips and suddenly he knew what was going on. Someone horny… tried to rape him!

"STOPP RAPING ME!" Ash shouted as he rolled over and flew behind a tree as fast as he could. He then heard the sound of someone waking up. Then he heard… crying? Yes, the girl was crying and said something about: What have I become. And: Bla bla bla Loneliness. Nowhere to go. Then he heard:

"And I probably scared the shit out of the only handsome guy for miles."

Ash felt weary guilty now, and decided to get out of hiding.

"You bet I'm Scared! I thought you were going to rape me."

"I would newer doe something like that!" she spat at him, eyes glaring.

"Sorry, beautiful girl." Ash said as he took her hand, bowed and kissed it.

Latias was stunned by this sudden change of things and could only blush.

"Well madam~, I'm leaving now. Sayonara. Ash thought he was a genius but Latias had got an idea.

**AN Well, what do you think? Review and tell me. Hope you like it and Farwell. AN**


	3. Chapter 3 Caught!

**(AN) Hi, sorry for late update and stuff. I'm going to get better at writing. So don't you worry (AN).**

Latias and the hero of time chapter 3

Is there a way?

It has been 2 weeks since we left Latias and Ash to themselves. Loads of things have happened, but I'm not going to tell you. :P

"Why must she follow me of all people? She seems like a so happy person, but is only sad." Ash as he was hiding. Latias had decided to join Ash, and live with him because she didn't dear to go back to Altomar, and this guy was so like Ash it was scary.

"But I get a great show every now and then. I just got to be silent." Ash had been peeing one night in a brush when he heard Latias scream in pleasure, and he discovered why Latias always was gone in the evening. In fact he was waiting in his brush eagerly to see stuff. Then he spots Latias and watches her reach for her funny place. But then.

"Oh?" Latias said as she went closer to the brush.

"FUCK! I'm SCREWD!"

"I got to pee. Hope Ash doesn't mind me using his brush." She hovered over the green plant and emptied herself all over Ash.

"Ah… I rely hope I get to see Ash jerk off anytime soon." Ash heard a silent voice say.

Then Ash did the unthinkable, he rushed out of his hiding and shouted.

"What? You've seen me?"

**(AN) Yea I know it's short but it was a great place to cut it, and besides im going 3 weeks to Africa in 2 hours. So seya. (AN)**


End file.
